Como ser padre y no morir en el intento
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Rin Matsuoka jamas se imaginaria las cosas que tendria que pasar para ser padre, desde antojos hasta ser asaltado sexualmente por la noche, pero el lo sabe, ese bebe vale la pena todos los intentos aunque casi muera en cada uno de ellos [RinHaru, Mpreg, Yaoi]


**Declaimer: B**uenas y bonitas noches...esta noche he decidido que me linchen pues no he actualizado nada de Riren ni la otra historia RinHaru pero decidi que debia subir esta cosa...esta historia que alksdjfalskdjfalskdfas hasta yo al leerla pense...que cursi xD! no es cierto, que clase de escritora soy si chingo mi propio trabajo ajsldfkjasldfkjasldfkajsd okya, tratare de mantener la calma, en que estaba ah si...explicandoles que les traigo este regalo de mi para ustedes :33

**"Un milagro...asi lo describia Rin"**

**Dedicatoria: E**sta historia esta dedicada a mi esposa Fabiola...¡porque la mujer ama el mpreg! y yo lo amo tambien pero ella le emociona mucho este tipo de fanfic's y como yo solo la quiero hacer feliz escribi esto...asi que, si les gusto, agradezcanle a ella porque es suyo completamente, yo solo lo escribi pero le pertenece por completo a ella :33

**Advertencias: **Mpreg, Yaoi, berrinches, rabietas, cambios de humor, Lemon...etc, etc. xD

¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Semana 3. La noticia<strong>

.

.

.

El letrero en rojo se ve a unas cuadras de distancia, con la palabra 'Emergencias' y una enorme cruz roja debajo de el mismo, leerlo solo le ocasiona que el dolor en su pecho –producto de la preocupación –se acrecenté, corre por un parque empujando personas y tropezándose con animales, buscando acortar la distancia entre él y esa entrada, le falta poco para poder llegar, apenas unos metros y el pecho le comienza a arder, sus piernas están a punto de dejar de responderle y ya no tiene el aire suficiente en sus pulmones, aun así no deja de correr, continua hasta llegar a las puertas del infame hospital y se frena apenas cruza la entrada, los pacientes y la mitad de los doctores se le quedan mirando pues ha entrado como un loco desesperado, el aire es tan escaso que debe inclinarse y sostenerse de sus rodillas para poder calmarse por un momento, y jalar un poco de aire a sus pulmones

Una joven enfermera que se encuentra en la 'recepción' se le queda mirando por un momento, observándolo detenidamente, buscando alguna herida, pero no observa nada anormal –fuera de su entrada extraña–

Permanece inclinado por unos momentos más, hasta que siente la cálida mano de alguien sobre su hombro, mueve la cabeza y observa a la pequeña enfermera de recepción que antes le miraba

–¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunta con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, tiene un pulcro vestido blanco, medias y zapados del mismo color, la cofia tiene una pequeña ralla color azul índigo y carga entre sus manos una tablilla, le mira preocupada –¿Lo estaban persiguiendo? ¿Intentaron robarle? ¿Está herido? –dejo escapar un suspiro y se levantó de golpe asustando un poco a la chica.

–Necesito...–abrió la boca un poco y exhalo –Necesito que me diga dónde está mi esposo, lo han traído de emergencia a este hospital –vvomito las palabras con una velocidad impresionante y una angustia palpable, la pequeña enfermera apenas pudo seguirle el paso a lo que solicitaba

–¿El nombre de su esposo? –pregunto recuperándose de inmediato y mirándole con una pisca de decepción

–Matsuoka Haruka –murmuro mordiendo sus labios, observando como la joven revisaba la tablilla entre sus manos buscando el nombre, comenzó a rezar a todo dios que conociera, suplicando que la chica no mencionara 'terapia intensiva' o algo semejante

–Por aquí, por favor –con amabilidad la joven saco de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo, lo llevo por un pasillo de paredes blancas y azules, ya estaba más calmado pero los nervios y la preocupación permanecían ahí, había sido de todos modos una reacción normal aunque estúpida, cuando apenas escuchar la noticia había corrido las 18 calles que hay entre su trabajo y el hospital donde habían llevado a Haruka de emergencia, no se detuvo a pensar, solo lo hizo, comenzó a correr como loco, dominado por la histeria, no pensó en un taxi, ni siquiera en su propio auto al cual paso de corrido, hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, llegar a toda costa al hospital y cerciorarse que esa fuera una broma de mal gusto o que su mejor amigo se había equivocado con tal noticia

Cuando miro el número de Makoto en la pantalla del celular, se imaginó que llamaba para avisar que las compras estaban hechas y volverían a casa, pero le sorprendió que fuera su amigo quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea y que además, se escucharan lo sollozos de Makoto, lo único que su confundida mente logro captar fue el 'Haruka, Hospital', no se permitió oír nada más, arrojo el celular sobre el escritorio –sin colgar– y comenzó a correr como loco en busca de la manera más rápida de llegar al dichoso lugar, ahora se encontraba ahí, caminado por ese pasillo interminable, esperando llegar al lugar donde le informarían que habida pasado con su esposo

–¡Makoto! ¿Qué sucedió? –al doblar por uno de los pasillos se encontró al castaño que lloraba en los brazos de su novio, apenas lo miro se arrojó a hacerle preguntas sobre el estado de Haruka, ignorando el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba, hipando entre los brazos de Sousuke que le acariciaba la espalda y le besaba los cabellos, al no haber respuesta Rin volteo su mirada al pelinegro que agito la cabeza levemente y soltó un suspiro antes de contestarle

–Acompañaba a Nanase en las compras de la semana cuando el menciono sentirse débil y colapso, como tardó en reaccionar pidieron una ambulancia, no sabemos si ha depsertado ya, le han hecho estudios y en este momento el medico lo está revisando –Rin se dejó caer en las sillas colocadas estratégicamente junto a la puerta de la habitación, apretando los dientes y con la mano en el rostro dejo escapar una exhalación, los nervios estaban surgiendo de nuevo y los sollozos de Makoto no ayudaban en nada a la situación, cuando el culmine de su paciencia está por llegar, una enfermera salió de la habitación revisando la tablilla entre sus manos

–Familiares de Matsuoka Haruka–menciono la joven sin dejar de observar la tabilla

–¡Yo! Soy su esposo –menciono rápidamente el pelirrojo levantándose de la silla como un resorte, la joven enfermera lo analizo y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, Rin miro a Sousuke un segundo y el moreno asintió estrechando un poco a Makoto que estaba un poco más calmado para luego dirigirse a la puerta y entrar lo más tranquilo posible aunque si fuera por él, hubiera corrido al interior de la blanca habitación

Apenas entro su vista se fijó en la cama de hospital donde Haru estaba sentado, con la manta en sus piernas y las manos sobre ella, le preocupo aún más observar el semblante casi siempre serio de su esposo que ahora tenía una expresión de miedo en ella apenas le vio

–Haru ¿estás bien? –cuando corrió a verle y abrazarle se sorprendió, pues el pequeño delfín brinco entre sus brazos claramente asustado, volteo a mirar al médico que se mantenía un poco aparte de la situación y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el pequeño delfín interrumpió con la voz temblorosa

–Lo siento Rin, lo lamento…perdón por no decirlo –sollozo y se abrazó a su esposo que angustiado le acariciaba los cabellos, estrechándolo, Rin por un momento imagino que quizá Haruka le había ocultado una enfermedad mortal, y entonces su mundo se comenzó a derrumbar ante la idea de perderlo, sintió que su alma se le iba si Haruka tuviera algo que atentara contra su vida

–Haru, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué tiene? –miro al médico que en ese momento tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro que no supo descifrar

–Estamos…esperando…un bebe –murmuro apenas, y Rin no supo si se trataba de una broma, cuando volteo a mirar al médico este suspiro observándolo

–Su esposo tiene 3 semanas de embarazo –murmuro el medico de emergencias

–¿Qué?¿Cómo?¿Es broma? –murmuro y el medico negó comenzando a explicar la situación

–Hace apenas unos años investigaciones demostraron que hay pocos hombre capaces de concebir, al parecer, el cuerpo de esa minoría adapta un vientre dentro de sí para poder concebir un bebe, solo hasta cierta edad y con la perfecta compenetración con su pareja ellos son capaces de embarazarse, el joven Nanase atraviesa precisamente la edad en la que su cuerpo está listo para recibir a su bebe –la mirada del médico era tan seria que Rin no lo dudo –tenemos los estudios realizados aquí mismo y estamos listo para hacer un ultrasonido si lo requiere, pero no hay duda, su esposo esta embarazado y al parecer su estado se le fue informado –Rin observo a Haruka que temblaba y sollozaba entre sus brazos

Haruka había sido informado de su estado cuando tenía 14 años de edad, los estudios sobre hombres que eran capaces de concebir estaban apenas saliendo a la luz y aun había personas que discriminaban ese hermoso don, sus padres le habían explicado su condición detalladamente, sin querer asustarlo, mencionando que solo con la persona adecuada Haruka iba a ser capaz de hacer ocurrir un milagro, pero él lo había callado por miedo a que Rin no se sintiera cómodo con el después de saberlo, dominado por el miedo lo oculto, y ahora estaba esperando un bebe, asustado solo podía sollozar, esperando que Rin no deseara separarse del después de saberlo

–¿Voy a ser…padre? –murmuro y Haru dio un ligero respingo cuando Rin lo aparto con suavidad de él, sus labios temblaron y apretó los ojos con fuerza, esperando un grito, un reclamo, todo lo que por años lo aterro en sueños

–Si –menciono el médico –nosotros nos retiramos, en un rato más vendrá la enfermera y la ginecóloga a hacer un ultrasonido para checar la salud del bebe, con su permiso –el médico y la enfermera salieron dejando a la pareja sola en la habitación

–¡Voy a ser padre! –Rin se lanzó a el abrazándolo, estrechándolo contra su pecho y besando sus cabellos, murmurando una y otra vez un gracias que solo hizo sollozar más a Haruka

–¿No estas molesto? –pregunto dudoso, pues ese cuestionamiento estaba de más al ver el rostro de Rin, que sonreía con todos sus dientes

–Un poco quizá, porque me lo ocultaste –murmuro, limpiando las mejillas llenas de lágrimas del pelinegro, que bajo la mirada cohibido, Rin dejo escapar una exhalación y beso los parpados de su esposo

–Debiste decírmelo Haru, no sabes lo angustiado que estaba al pensar que algo malo te había pasado, comprendo que tu condición es extraña, pero no te lo repetí muchas veces –acariciaba su mejilla y daba besos a sus parpados, mejillas y labios con suma ternura –siempre desee tener un hijo, tuyo y mío, de los dos –termino dando un beso a su pequeña y respingada nariz para luego besar sus labios con ternura

–Perdón Rin –murmuro antes de que los labios del tiburón rozaran los suyos en un cálido toque, mientras sus manos viajaban a sus mejillas sosteniéndolas con delicadeza y ternura, el rose duro un segundo, cuando el sonido de la puerta les interrumpió

–Adelante –murmuro Haru con una voz tímida, Rin se acomodó a su lado, sentado sobre el colchón y abrazando a Haruka por la cintura

–¡Haru! –apenas entro, Makoto se abalanzo a su mejor amigo haciendo casi a un lado a Rin de un empujón que al igual que Sousuke hizo un gesto de mal gusto, los tiburones son bastante –muy- territoriales, pero por este momento lo dejaría pasar, Makoto estaba aún hipando, restregándose contra el cabello de Haru que estaba siendo influenciado por el llanto y ponía una mirada de vergüenza por haber preocupado a su mejor amigo, excluidos de esa aura de extraña felicidad Rin miro a Sousuke que se había mantenido recargado un poco lejos de ellos

–¿Esta bien? –pregunto el pelinegro mirándole y Rin con las manos en los bolsillos se acercó a su amigo sonriendo

–Si, está muy bien –le enseño todos sus dientes y Sousuke se alivió, pues hace unos minutos cuando lo vio esperar afuera de la habitación parecía que el tiburón se iba a derrumbar

–¿Qué es lo que tiene? –murmuro mientras observaba como Haruka ya comenzaba acariciar los cabellos de un Makoto que no le soltaba por nada del mundo, murmurando cosas para tranquilizarle

-Esta –suspiro pensando la manera en darle la noticia a su mejor amigo, quería que Sousuke lo tomara bien, que no lo tomara como una broma o algo parecido pero analizandolo bien, era mejor ser directo y explicar la situacion a detalle –esta embarazado –menciono mirando a Haru que le sonreía a Makoto, el castaño ya estaba más tranquilo y le devolvía la sonrisa, no había moderado el tono de voz al decirlo, había querido murmurarlo solo a Sousuke pero al parecer lo dijo más alto de lo debido pues Makoto volteo a mirar a Haru con los ojos verdes sorprendidos para luego observar a Rin

–¡¿Es cierto?! –exclamo agarrando por los hombros a Haruka, Rin se sobresaltó un poco pero evito correr a alejar a la orca de su pequeño delfín, Makoto jamás sería capaz de hacerle algún daño a su esposo, lo quería tanto como un hermano, Haruka asintió levemente desviando la mirada abochornado

–¡Felicidades! –grito Makoto descolocando a ambos tiburones que a apenas un par de centímetros los veían, la orca de ojos verdes abrazo a Haru lleno de felicidad

–¿Tu lo sabias? –Murmuro Rin a Sousuke y este solo negó –¡Makoto! –levanto la voz y el castaño soltó a Haru de su asfixiante abrazo para observar al pelirrojo tiburón

–Lo siento Rin –bajo la mirada,Sousuke y Rin se miraron entre ellos –era algo que Haru debía decirte, yo me entere por sus padres, porque deseaban que nos cuidáramos entre nosotros –Haru asintió levemente y Rin abrió los ojos sorprendido, no solo Haruka tenía ese estado, también Makoto al parecer tenia el don de poder concebir, volteo a ver al tiburón ballena, que parecía perdido en la confusión de ese dialogo tan extraño

–Alguien quiere explicarme que sucede aquí –Haru hizo un gesto a su mejor amigo, pues creía que no había otra persona más adecuada que Makoto para explicarle la situación tan bizarra que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese cuarto de hospital, cada detalle, cada punto, cada coma, todo le fue explicado al ojos aguamarina que tenía su atención enfocada en su prometido

–¿Entonces, Haruka está? –Makoto asintió un poco asustado –¿Y tu puedes? –la orca, tímido como es bajo la mirada un poco asustado, Haru le miro un poco acongojado pues entendía ese miedo que estaba creciendo en su mejor amigo, él lo había experimentado de igual manera, pero si Sousuke era como Rin, se alegraría como su esposo lo había echo

–Makoto, no llores, tranquilo –Sousuke se acercó al lado del joven que comenzaba a llorar de la angustia, le abrazo con tranquilidad y dejo un beso en sus cabellos

–¡Felicidades Haruka, Rin! –sonrió y Makoto dio un brinquito entre sus brazos alzando el rostro para ver como Sousuke sonreía y dirigía su vista a su competitivo mejor amigo

–No creas que me has ganado, pronto tendremos un Yamazaki para que venza a tu pequeño Matsuoka en natación –Makoto con sus enormes ojos verdes se quedó mirando la sonrisa de Sousuke y como Rin hacia un puchero fingiéndose ofendido

–¿Verdad? –volteo a mirar a Makoto que soltó un sollozo de felicidad y se abrazó a Sousuke con todas su fuerzas

Pasaron un par de minutos más así, en lo que la orca se calmaba un poco, conversando de la condición de ambos jóvenes, de los preparativos para el pequeño, Rin sentado abrazando a Haruka de la cintura, mientras Sousuke abrazaba de la misma manera a Makoto pero ambos parados a un par de centímetros de la pareja, cuando el leve sonido de un toque a la puerta los alerto

–Adelante –mencionó Rin observando como otra pequeña enfermera entraba sonriente con una tablilla entre sus manos

–Eh venido para llevar al joven Nanase a hacer su ecografía –sonrió levemente, Rin emocionado miro a Haruka que le devolvió la sonrisa con una más sutil

–¿Podríamos acompañarlos? –murmuro Makoto ya más tranquilo y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sousuke fingió no sentirse un poco inquieto por que le dijeran que si, Haru asintió y volteo a mirar a Rin que aun sonreía

–Claro, sus padrinos deben cuidarlo durante todo el embarazo –Makoto y Sousuke se miraron, primero sorprendidos y luego felices, Rin se acercó a Haruka y lo tomo entre sus brazos haciéndolo sonrojar

–Oe, Rin...espera, yo puedo…–murmuro abochornado y molesto, la enferma intentaba no reír de ternura mientras Haruka desviaba la mirada molesto dejándose hacer, no había manera de hacer entender a Rin Matsuoka, salieron de la habitación y la joven enfermera los condujo a un pequeño cuarto, Rin dejo a Haruka con cuidado en la camilla de sábanas blancas y limpias mientras la chica dejaba su tablilla en una mesita llena de instrumental médico, se hacerlo al pelinegro con una pequeña toalla, le ayudo a subirse la playera naranja con mangas blancas que traía hasta el pecho y el pantalón de mezclilla oscura bajándolo para descubrir un poco el vientre junto a la ropa interior, acerco la máquina de ecografía hasta ellos, encendiéndola, tomo un poco de gel y lo esparció por el vientre del joven haciéndolo estremecer por el frio, con el pequeño aparato entre sus manos comenzó a esparcir el gel sobre la piel del vientre y de pronto, los cuatro presentes prestaron toda su atención a la pequeña pantalla negra frente a ellos

–Aún es muy pequeño –sonrió la joven enfermera señalando la pequeña y oculta manchita en el monitor que decía que ese era su bebe –tiene apenas 3 semanas de embarazo –Haruka dejo de observar el monitor escuchando solamente el sonido de los latidos del pequeño ser que crecía en su interior, para mirar a Rin, la mano del tiburón sostenía la suya con fuerza y observaba con emoción la apenas pequeña manchita borrosa que era su bebe en ese momento, en ese momento Haruka se dejó llevar por todas esas sensaciones que le atacaban producto de las hormonas, comenzando a llorar, hipando y llevándose su mano a la boca para acallar el sonido que se le hacía vergonzoso, pronto Rin volteo a mirarlo y le abrazo con cariño contra su pecho, la joven enfermera, enternecida les miro sonriente

–No llores amor, luego dices que yo soy el lloron –murmuro suavemente y beso su frente, parpados, nariz y labios, pequeños y amorosos besos que solo Matsuoka Rin era capaz de proporcionar a su divino tesoro

–Estoy feliz Rin, lo siento –murmuro suavemente

–Yo también lo estoy Haru –sonrió estrechándolo, el momento fue cortado cuando la doctora hizo aparición, acomodando sus lentes de pasta gruesa y leyendo una tablilla entre sus manos, era bonita y bajita, de piel bronceada y cara redonda, cabello largo y lacio

–Buenas tardes, Soy la doctora Hinaby, soy la ginecologa a cargo de este hospital y llevare el seguimiento en este embarazo –sonrió observando a la pareja –¿Quién es el padre? –pregunto con una sonrisa y Rin enseguida exclamo un ¡Yo! identificándose

–Bueno, usted será el encargado de la seguridad de esta madre y él bebe –rio suavemente entregándole un trozo de papel –estas son las vitaminas que debe de tomar durante su embarazo, en la receta está especificado, como y cuando debe tomarlas, necesito que vuelvan en una semana para agendar sus citas, chequeos, ultrasonidos y demás, Mei-rin les tomara sus datos y les proporcionara los míos para cualquier emergencia, Haru-chan –sonrió mirando al pelinegro que ya se encontraba más tranquilo –no debes hacer esfuerzo, el embarazo en un doncel es un poco más delicado que en el de una mujer, por eso debes mantenerte tranquilo hasta que el primer trimestre haya pasado y me asegure que ese bebe no corra ningún riesgo –Haruka asintió prestando atención a cada indicación que la joven y bonita doctora le hacía –¿A que se dedican? –sonrió la joven y Rin fue quien respondió

–Haruka es profesor de natación, yo soy un nadador profesional –la miro por un segundo

–¡Perfecto! Haru no hay ningún problema que te sigas desempeñando si no haces esfuerzos innecesarios, la natación ayudara a tu bebe a desarrollarse mejor –sonrió –bueno jóvenes de mi parte es todo, si hay algún problema, cualquier cosa, no duden en llamar ¿correcto? –los dos orgullosos padres asintieron y pronto la joven enfermera ayudaba a Haruka a vestirse y la doctora había abandonado la habitación, para seguir atendiendo pacientes

–Estos son los datos del consultorio y el teléfono de la doctora Hinaby, no dude en llamarla si siente algún extraño malestar, agendaremos su cita para la próxima semana a las 4:00 de la tarde ¿está bien? –Haru solo contesto un 'hn', ya que, estaba de nuevo abochornado, sostenido por los brazos de su esposo

–Hasta luego –rio la jovencita, despidiéndolos con la mano, mientras los cuatro jóvenes abandonaban el hospital

.

.

.

(´･ω･`)

.

.

.

Haruka dormita sobre los edredones color azul eléctrico de su cama matrimonial, abrazando al enorme peluche de tiburón que enseña sus dientes de felpa, con sus ojitos rojos y la piel gris, Rin entro en la habitación con la charola en mano, un trozo de pastel de fresas y un poco de leche con chocolate que expresamente su marido le había pedido 10 minutos atrás

–Amor, te eh traído lo que querías –murmuro divertido, viendo como con brazos y piernas el pequeño delfín no soltaba al tiburón, la imagen era digna de apreciarse, tierna y adorable para cualquiera

–Tu pastel ya está aquí –Haruka abrió los ojos adormilado, observando a Rin que le sonreía con dulzura, se levantó un poco y dejo que el romántico tiburón le diera bocados pequeños del postre que no se terminó, cansado por la emoción y todo lo ocurrido en esa tarde Haruka se dejó hacer cuando Rin le cambio la ropa por una más cómoda y lo dejo acurrucado en el colchón abrazando aun al enorme peluche que más que infundir miedo le resultaba adorable al delfín

Rin pronto salió de la ducha, con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta color gris, secando su cabello, sonriente se acercó a su esposo que volvía a dejarse llevar por el sueño acurrucado adorablemente en la cama, comenzó a besar sus cabellos, bajando a besar sus parpados, nariz, mejillas y depositando un pequeño e íntimo beso en sus labios

–Gracias –murmuro mientras le veía dormir, feliz por saberse padre, cuando se metió en la cama y se abrazó a Haruka por la espalda, no pudo evitar el impulso de acariciar el vientre en el que su pequeño crecía, sintiendo en su corazón una calidez jamás antes experimentada, comenzó a cerrar los ojos y esa conversación de tiempo atrás vino a su mente, resonando una sola frase en cada rincón mientras se quedaba dormido

.

.

.

'_Nada me haría más feliz, que tener un hijo tuyo y mío Haruka'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capitulo I<strong>

**Capitulo II**: Caballa, Nauseas y un Rin austente.

Rin se enfrente a las situaciones mas raras que jamas haya visto...Haruka no quiere comer caballa

¡le da asco!

¡Espero les haya gustado y puedan dejarme un comentario!

¡Nos vemos en la actualización, Bye!


End file.
